


For your eyes only

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Paparazzi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a fly on the wall can be useful - and dangerous</p>
            </blockquote>





	For your eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AWDT at LiveJournal.

Hungry eyes stared at the young man; his telltale black hair and scarred forehead left no doubt as to his identity. He was in his early twenties now, and there was little left of the awkward boy who had started his time at Hogwarts years before. Still, he was unmistakably Harry Potter.

His companion clearly appreciated the difference; his eyes were devouring the young man next to him, as if they would never leave Harry again. There was no trace of the usual hate or arrogance now; Draco Malfoy was completely focused on the man he loved.

The feeling was mutual. Harry's eyes seemed intent on burning their way into Draco's heart and soul, the way his body seemed intent on possessing as much of the other man as humanly possible - and a little more still.

Right now the way to do that was kissing. Kissing like there was nothing else in the world, with a reckless abandon and a fire burning as hard a furnace. The way their eyes met at odd intervals, the rush and intensity of desperate desire coupled with spells of careful hesitation told of a new love, recently found and readily consummated.

Draco's eyes hungrily ate Harry as Harry with equal hunger swallowed Draco's hardened cock. Draco, helpless to do anything else with his wrists tied to the headboard, seemed very determined to not close his eyes at any moment, to not miss a second of it. He was muttering soundless words and tried to move with his lover and Harry heard him.

He reluctantly let go and moved on the bed, pushed Draco's legs up and apart. His expression when he entered his lover was one of pure ecstasy and grey fire met green when their eyes locked with their bodies, sucking in the sight of the other as a visual kiss.

'Now!' A clicking sound told her that she had been heard, but she could not resist commenting.

'I want it all and I want it now. This is priceless! The good stuff.'

She sounded almost as excited as the two lovers looked, there on the other side of the window, lost in each other. Beautiful, sweating bodies meeting at every thrust, a complete image of lust and love.  
The sound of their climax penetrated the glass and stone and Rita heard it and shivered, transfixed by sound and sight.

Harry released Draco and they curled up together on the bed. Harry's back was to the window, much to Rita's chagrin - that would not do for the photographic evidence. They were tender and soft now, both of them, no less loving than before, whispering to each other and sharing deep looks.

Rita turned. Time to go back now; this was going to be the scoop of a lifetime!

She barely had time to register the sounds before she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, straight into cold, grey eyes, which she had seen hold so much love only moments before. A wand was pointed at her and she desperately looked around, only to see Harry next to her, having her photographer similarly occupied. Even in this grave situation she admired the two naked bodies.

'Well,' Draco drawled, 'you do know what happens to flies on walls, don't you?'


End file.
